The Tiny Golden One
by Kuniknighte
Summary: Akihito escaped and for five years Asami could not find him. Finally Asami was able to discover where Akihito had hidden himself but he was surprised to discover that his long lost lover was not alone. Yaoi! *Now currently under major editing, read at your own risk* I am rewriting the first and second chapter. So wait for those to change. Knight:) (3/15/16)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, my name is Kuni Knighte and welcome to The Tiny Golden One. **

**This story came to me in High School and it has been a work in progress since. I really hope you guys like this story and the OC's I made. **

**(3/17/16)**

**I have edited and re uploaded this chapter. I hope I made this chapter some what better for you guys. **

**Thank you so much for your support,**

**Knighte:)**

*****TTGO*****

Somewhere in downtown Tokyo, a man with glasses walked down one of the hallways in the upper levels of the club Sion. A club well known for its underworld dealings, though the police have never been able to prove as such. On the front, it was a gentlemen's club that was member only. Behind the scenes, however, the Asami Ryuuichi used the business to run the Japanese underworld. From gun to drugs, there wasn't any one thing that couldn't be found for a price, not in the club Sion.

The man in glasses, Kirishima, stopped in the middle of the silent hallway to reread the folder he had in his hand. He was the personal secretary of Asami Ryuuichi, quite a profitable but dangerous position. He had known he man for many years and he secretary did not need to glance at the papers for the hundredth time to know the information would not be taken well by Asami. "Kirishima, what are you-" A familiar voice spoke from behind Kirishima. A single glance from the secretary stopped the man in his tracks. The tall, built bodyguard before him halted at the sight of what almost looked like fear in Kirishima's dark eyes. The two had known each other for about as long as they had know Asami. The man before him, Suoh, was Asami's personal bodyguard and worked side by side with Kirishima to ensure Asami's personal safety. Neither of the two men were easily shaken, can't really be in their line of work, but when Suoh glanced at the papers in Kirishima's outstretched hands, shaken was exactly how he looked. They both silently stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then Kirishima continued his silent funeral march, this time accompanied by Suoh.

The door that led to office of one of the most powerful men in the world, was closed with an air of finality and if the information was anything but what it was Kirishima would have turned around right then. Without breaking stride, the secretary knocked on the door and after hearing permission to enter, opened the door. To say the years had been kind to their boss would have been an understatement. His body was toned and well taken care of for a man in their thirties. His black hair slicked back but had a shine that hinted to an age that was far younger than what he truly was. His most distinguished feature, one know to only be passed down by the Asami family, was his golden eyes that always seemed to see straight into your soul. A great many people died with those eyes being the last thing they had ever seen.

In short, Asami Ryuuichi was a very attractive man. Kirishima had never seen a time when women and men alike did not throw themselves at his boss. Of course, Asami was very good at one night stands. He never saw a reason to have a relationship with anyone because all any of them seemed to want was his money and his fame. That was until a few years ago, Asami caught a boy, a criminal photographer, taking pictures in the area of one of their underground meetings. Of course, he ordered he be captured and the camera destroyed. The brat ran off, completely escaped Kirishima, Suoh, and Asami and that peaked the crime boss's interest. From then on Asami got increasingly obsessed with the criminal photographer. Those two had more sex than two bunnies in heat, and after the first two times Kirishima knew it had to be consensual, after all he had been outside the room keeping watch more than a few times. The boy could be the biggest brat, causing unnecessary trouble and being blatantly disrespectful to their boss, his lover though he refused to admit it. Once the boy, Takaba Akihito, moved in with their boss, Asami stopped having sex with anyone else. It had been something Suoh and Kirishima had never seen before, Asami Ryuuichi was in a dedicated relationship.

That was until, only five years ago something went wrong, Akihito ran away. Now he had run off many times, considered it a game with all the men Asami would send after him to bring him back. It was pretty much their foreplay. However, that day five years ago Akihito packed a small bag of things from the penthouse and left. Ever since that day none of them had see hide or hair of the photographer. He just disappeared right off the face of the earth, and no amount of searching under every single rock had produced the boy. Asami lost himself shortly after. He refused to take breaks, he rarely if ever leaves his office anymore. What times he does leave the office is to go to a meeting and his mood is almost always dark.

After about a year of Akihito disappearing, Asami gave up the search but Kirishima and Suoh kept looking around. They would glance through police, hospital, airport records. Anything that could tell them where Asami's long lost lover had gone. Over the years the two of the had almost given up hope, almost.

The door closed quietly behind Asami's most trusted men, as they looked carefully on their boss, trying to judge his mood. The yakuza appeared to be in a relatively calm mood and so Kirishima decided to tell him, after all Asami will probably get upset once he reads this anyway. Asami glanced back up where his secretary and bodyguard had paused in the center of the room. He spoke in an air of slight annoyance, "Yes Kirishima? What could it be now?" He gestured to the pile of paperwork that Kirishima had left him only an hour ago, before he had printed out all the paper in the folder he clutched in his clammy hands. "Sir," Kirishima said in his forced calm voice, trying to maintain his professionalism even in the face of danger, "You need to see this," Stepping forward, Kirishima handed over the folder and watched as Asami opened the slightly crumpled manilla folder and began to read.

No one spoke a single word for a few minutes as Asami flipped through the paper once, twice, three times then slammed the folder shut. Gold eyes flashed up and yep, there was that glare that could bring armies to their knees. Luckily for Kirishima and Suoh they were not new to that look and they forced themselves to remain unfazed, at least on the surface. "What is the meaning of this." Asami asked with a sharp tone that meant death if a wrong answer was given.

Kirishima took a deep breath, here it goes, "Suoh and I have been continuing the search for Takaba Akihito." When Asami did not interrupt him, the secretary quickly continued, "Today I decided to try something different. I found a file of Takaba-sama's DNA on file from when he had been arrested on a reckless driving charge. I ran that through the police records to see if he had been arrested within the last couple years. All I found was a parental match," He gestured to the folder that now laid almost innocently on the desk between them, "A little girl who had half of Takaba-sama's DNA. She give her DNA after being kidnapped by someone within her hometown."

Another deep breath was taken before Kirishima could continue. He didn't want to be interrupted before he could fully explain himself, "I tested her DNA further and found she also matched someone else, at least half of her DNA did. Her other parent, another man, it-it was you Asami. This little girl, she is your biological daughter. She and Takaba-sama are living in Chichibu with his parents."

The secretary had to halt there, Asami had picked up the folder once again, to reread the papers held within. The words seemed to fly off the paper and reform in front of Asami. A little girl of five years old now, born of one of the only men to ever get pregnant. There were many doctor notes on how it was possible but Asami skipped over it for now. He skimmed over the girl as well, his eyes were only for his lover. The last page explained how Takaba Akihito his daughter decided to live with Akihito's parents after the incident. It gave a general description of who Aki was, what he looked like, and explained that an officer had to hold him down to keep him from beating up the perp.

Reading even a small couple of paragraphs about the boy made Asami's lips twitch in an almost smile. The yakuza looked back up at the two other men in the room, neither of them were shaking but from the look in their eyes, they wanted to. Both of them waited with baited breath for Asami's decision. "We're leaving." Asami said decisively as he stood up and swiftly put on his coat. Neither of the men before him moved an inch. Kirishima was stunned, he honestly expected a bullet to the head for even bringing up the brat but Asami seemed to be desperate to go to see him. The yakuza pushed passed his completely stunned men and opened the door to his office with an air of superiority, "Now, Kirishima, Suoh."

That seemed to bring both of them out of their stupor, they bowed deeply, "Yes, Asami-sama." And so the three of them left, heading to Chichibu to finally find Takaba Akihito.

*****TTGO*****

Far away from Tokyo, in a warm, inviting kitchen, Takaba Akihito stood cooking curry for a late lunch. The man was thin and lanky but still on the shorter side of most people. His pale blonde hair glinted in the sunlight streaming through the tiny window over the sink. Hazel eyes glanced down where he was cutting carrots into slices.

The man had not really changed since he left Asami, the wig and contacts he wore for a whole year were now long forgotten. In fact, since coming to live with his parents again, Akihito rarely if ever thought of those years spent with Asami. Of those nights spent sleeping in the yakuza's embrace. Of dinners cooked in hopes that Asami would enjoy it and actually eat. Of yelling at his lover and then being silenced with a soul stealing kiss.

Akihito shifted slightly, his pants becoming a bit uncomfortable, yep he never thought of Asami at all. He poured his perfectly sliced carrot pieces into the pot and replaced the cover. With nothing else to do Akihito quickly had to distract himself from more thoughts of his previous lover. After all, Asami and him never belong together in the first place. He pulled his mother's silver laptop across the counter and pulled up the tab he had minimized only twenty minutes ago. There was only one public elementary school here in town but Akihito was seriously considering sending his daughter to a boarding school. School names, pictures, and prices floated off of the screen but something just wasn't right about each and every single one of them.

Akihito wished he could choose one in Tokyo. Despite why he had to run away from the city like hellhounds were on his heels, he loved the town dearly. He missed all the people he met there, he missed the busy bustle of all the streets, hell, he even missed being shot at as he ran away from criminals he had just taken pictures of. Tokyo had a way of wiggling into someone's soul and refusing to leave. The spirit of the city itself made Akihito almost want to risk everything to send his daughter to one of the public schools there.

Quickly closing the laptop at that thought, Akihito covered his face with his hands in depression. Sending her to Tokyo will not solve anything. He had to remain vigilant to keep a certain bastard yakuza off their tails. He remembered the paralyzing fear of moving in with his parents again. What if Asami was still watching their house. Probably not, it had after all been over three years since he had ran away. Chances were that Asami had given up long ago but Akihito couldn't shake the fear that he was going to be found and have to face the wrath of Asami Ryuuichi.

The alarm for the rice cooker went of, causing Akihito to jump. He pulled himself out of his depressing thoughts and quickly set about finishing the curry. He had just gotten to plating it up when the doorbell rang. Confusion flitted across his hazel eyes as he placed down the ladle. He didn't remember inviting guests to come over today, this whole week actually. His mom and dad would have just walked right in so he knew it couldn't be them.

When the doorbell went off again he groaned in annoyance. Storming over to the door, Akihito shouted, "Yeah, yeah. Can you fucking calm down? I'm here-" It was like someone dumped a bucket of ice water on Akihito's head. His sentence halted on his lips when he saw who was standing at the door, afternoon sunlight glinting off of his hair. Asami opened his mouth, probably to speak but Akihito did not wait, he quickly tried to shut the door in his face. No door was going to stop the yakuza who shoved his foot in the door but the time was all Aki was looking for. He ran down the hall, trying to reach the kitchen or his bedroom, in the search of a weapon he could use.

Right in the doorway to the kitchen a large hand gripped his arm and pulled him backwards into constricting arms. Flailing around like his life depended on it, and for all he knew it did, Akihito almost hit Asami right in the face. He was pulled against a chest he had not felt in over five years. The photographer went limp in the arms, knowing it was useless to fight Asami, he was far too strong. He was lifted off his feet and carried into the living room. The living room look like it always did, everything older and well used but loved as well. A small TV on a tv stand in front of the black couch. Light flooded through the huge window across from the only door leading into the living room. Despite all the light Akihito felt nothing but bitter cold. He was going to die, right here, right now, with his daughter in the other room still asleep.

A voice, one he had dreamt about since he left five years ago, spoke from above him, "That's it, Akihito, no need to try to run away again. You're surrounded anyway." Hazel eyes tipped even further down to stare at italian shoes he had seen before; he did not want to see Asami's eyes. His blonde hair covered his face as his eyes began to water, he knew it was too good to be true. Asami would never stop looking for him and now he was going to die for allowing himself to let his guard down.

Before Asami could say anything more a sound cracked through the room. Suoh and Kirishima, who had moved to stand by the window while Akihito had been distracted, whipped out their guns to point at someone behind them. The far wall splintered under the force of the bullet that followed the sound of the gunshot. Asami turned them around so Akihito was looking into the eyes of his daughter, who was holding the gun responsible for the loud sound. She looked pissed off and held a defiant stance but Akihito could see she was shaking.

Her little voice rang clearly through the room, "Let my mom go." It was like those words pushed Akihito back into action. It didn't matter if he was so afraid he wanted to just lay down and let Asami kill him, he had to fight for his little girl. He pushed against Asami's chest and the yakuza was so distracted he could not hold Akihito there any longer.

Blonde hair whipping around, Akihito ran between the three men and little girl. He put his hands up and said in his best calm voice, "Okay guys, please, let's put the guns away."

His daughter spoke first, "Mommy, were those guys hurting you?" She never once took her eyes off of the crime boss who had mysteriously not drawn his own weapon. He just stood there with his hands in his over coat pockets. Before Aki could say a single word Asami jumped in, "What is your name, little one?"

The girl straightened her back, muzzle of the gun not moving a single inch, "Asami, Asami Chikako." Kirishima and Suoh gasped from behind their boss who just nodded. Oh this was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Akihito and the others had gotten back to the house they had filled in Chikako on what was going on and who Asami really was. She did not seem to have any emotions on the subject but she did seem slightly upset that she would be leaving not only the only home she had ever known but also leaving behind the only friends she had ever made. She stated these things with an emotionless voice that had Akihito crying within seconds. He cuddled the five year old while balling his eyes out. Chikako whispered soothing words and patted Akihito's blonde hair gently. The reversal of roles was a common thing between the two but Akihito never liked to admit that he cried more than his five year old daughter did.

His tears dried up quickly when Asami said in an emotionless voice that seemed to mirror his daughters, "We leave in thirty minutes, if you are ready or not." Akihito wiped his eyes without a glance at the older man and addressed his daughter, "Sweety, do you want to play a game?" The room was silent and the silence seemed to ask Akihito if he had gone mad in the five years that he had been away from Asami.

Akihito ignored the silence and looked deep into his daughter's golden eyes, seeing her agreement in joining in his insanity. "Very well," Akihito said in a cheerful voice, "The rules are simple. You are to find three things you would need in Tokyo. However these things must be able to be brought on a plane. You have five minutes, go." The black haired girl took off like a bullet into her bedroom. Akihito stood up to his full height and walked into his own room.

He pulled a suitcase from under his bed and slowly emptied his dresser drawers into it with little thought. Looking back now, his fears and worries seemed almost pointless. Asami seemed to love Chikaco and he even demanded for both of them to move back in to the penthouse with him. He threw a pair of boxer in haphhazardly when he realized that Asami could be only taking them back to hurt them both. With a small shake of the head Akihito remembered that it was not his style to do that. If he wanted someone tortured and killed he would just have someone go to their house and kill them in cold blood. There would be no sense in dragging them back to Toyko only to kill them once they arrived. Just as the thought crossed his mind hands snaked their way around his narrow hips.

Jumping in suprise, Akihito snapped the suitcase shut and turned to face his captor. Asami stood there with his signature smirk on his face. Annoyance flooded the younger man as he looked at his long lost lover as he stood before him clad in his expensive Italian suit. Wanting to finally have the upper hand with Asami for once, Akihito leaned into his embrace and kissed him deeply. Over the last couple years as he watched his daughter grow and become more and more like her father he felt a black hole grow slowly in his heart where Asami had taken residence for so long. Akihito had never been intimate with anyone else since him and now his passion flood his mind.

Asami froze for only a second at his lovers sudden move, however within a second he pulled Akihito closer and deepened the kiss. Neither of them protested the act of the reunion any further. Emotions were conveyed through the kiss that Akihito knew would never be voiced further. By the time they pulled apart Akihito knew without a doubt that Asami loved him, in his own twisted, perverted, yakuza way, Asami loved Akihito. The boy's eyes seemed to glimmer as the two stared into each other's eyes. No more words were exchanged as Akihito grabbed his suitcase and closed it without ceremony. Asami kept his hold on Akihito's waist with one hand and picked up the cheep suitcase with the other. The suitcase and all the clothes in it were being desposed of the moment they landed in Tokyo. He would buy Akihito a new wardrobe that did not have a green radioactive glow to it. As the two reunited lovers walked back into the living room they noticed that all the other guards had magically disappeared, leaving only Kirishima and Suoh. For some odd reason Akihito's parents had left the house as well.

Asami pulled Akihito over to where his two most trusted men stood. Both of them nodded to Asami as though the man had asked them a silent question that Akihito had missed. The photographer turned to stare into golden eyes that he knew so well, "Akihito," Asami said in his deep, baritone voice, "Where is Chikako?" Akihito blinked twice before a broad grin split his face. Mischief flashed in his eyes before he held up three fingers. He slowly counted down silently and pointed at the door way the five year old had disappeared into ominously. The second he pointed at the door a figure walked out of it regally.

Chi strutted into the living room holding a black, worn backpack. The only changes noticeable to the girl's attire was a cheep black jacket that laid over a plain red T-shirt that fit with her worn blue jeans. The girl's smirk that looked so much like her father spread across her face as she approached Akihito. Asami looked at his young daughter, really looked at her. She walked with purpose that seemed to ooze a confidence beyond her years. Her black hair that brought out the color in her skin. Her eyes were the exact golden color that always stared back at Asami in the mirror. However the eyes that the five year old girl had shinned with mischief that looked like the reflection of his lover. Asami could see that Chi was going to be the perfect heir to his company and the perfect daughter to keep up with him and Akihito.

She walked up to her mother and held out the bag, "Three items in 4 minutes and 45 seconds." Her sweet, high voice was filled with pride. Akihito opened the bag slowly and pulled out an old laptop, "Good choice, Chi. This should help keep you busy for a while." Her smirk grew slightly at the praise her mother gave her. Akihito replaced the laptop and pulled out an object that Asami knew quite well. It was Akihito's old camera that he had the night that Asami and his men had chased him out on that roof. The years had apparently been good to the camera as it only looked as though it had a few more scratches. Akihito gently pulled the strap on the camera open and placed it gently around his daughter's neck, "Thank's kid. I would've be sad if that had stayed behind on that lonely shelf in your room." She nodded softly and touched the camera gently, as though solidifying that it would remain there, safely around her neck. Akihito reached into the bag one last time and pulled out the last object. Red and black flashed into Asami's vision as Akihito said, "I knew you would pick him. You never could sleep without him." Chikako shrugged her shoulders quickly, "I merely like his silent company." The black and red teddy bear in Akihito's hands was grasped by Chikako's little hands and brought to her chest gently. Her eyes showed a sudden softness that made Asami remember that she was only a five year old child.

Asami almost could not pull his eyes from his lover and his newly found daughter when Kirishima gained his attention with a discrete gesture, "Sir, our plane leaves in an hour. We should leave now if we wish to get there on time."

The yakuza needed not nod to show that he had heard his secretary's words. He stepped up to where his family was tugging on the ruggid bear as though it were a rope and said in a decisive voice, "We must leave now." Akihito froze as though he had completely forgotten that Asami was there and witnessing what he and his, no, their daughter was doing. Asami picked up Akihito's bag from the floor and handed it to Suoh as Chikako put the stuffed animal into her bag. Asami and his men walked out to the limo and Suoh quickly put the suitcase away.

Turning on his heel, Asami saw Akihito holding Chikako in his arms, with his hip cocked to allow for both of their comfort. Both of them were looking at the house for a moment before the boy turned to look at Asami. The stupid yakuza stood in the sun with the black limo behind him that matched the darkness of his suit and of the world that he knew he was about to bring his daughter into. Hazel eyes turned to bright little girl he held in his arms. She looked so innocent and for five years he had wanted to shelter her from all the evil that the world held for her but he knew the moment they left with Asami she would be targeted and infected with the darkness that was the world that all Asami's belong in. The golden eyes that held his gaze were eyes he had stared at the day she was born. When he had held her in his arms he felt as though she had the strength to hold the world on her shoulders but he wanted to protect her from that burden. When she was younger he trained her in self protection and fire arms because of his fear for his baby's safety. The mere thought of the small girl that seemed so small in his arms being hurt brought tears to his eyes. He prayed to whatever was listening that he and Asami could protect Chi. A huge smile split the girl's face and Akihito's doubts seemed to dissolve, all would be fine so long as the three of them were together. Akihito turned once again to look at Asami and saw him watching them silently. The younger man knew that Asami would do all in his power to protect them.

Akihito walked down the drive of his childhood home for what felt like the last time. Asami had arranged for all of their things to be shipped separately so that they would have no reason to leave Tokyo ever again. The door to the vehicle opened for Akihito and he swiftly sat down. He was so used to getting on crowded buses and through crowded streets with the girl on his hip that getting into the spacious limo was simple to get into with Chi. The five year old jumped to the other bench seat and simply sat down.

The door shut behind Asami as he got in and they were off. The trip to the airport was a silent affair. Chi did not move from her perch the whole ride and Akihito just looked out the window at the town he had called home for most of his life. He did not remember much of the ride to the airport, hell, he did not remember much of the flight to Tokyo. It seemed as though he suddenly appeared in front of the door to Asami's penthouse. The heavy door was opened and Akihito let out a loud gasp.

It seemed as though nothing had changed, everything was in its respective place with the expensive couch, TV, coffee table and many whiskey bottles at the home bar Asami had tucked in the corner. Akihito took off his shoes in the entry and stepped once again on wood flooring that seemed to gently hug the soles of his feet. The damn rich bastard had soft wood for floors, since when was there any softness to wood but Akihito loved the feel of the floor on his feet once again. The girl holding his hand looked around with a blank expression that told Akihito she was strategically scoping the place out. She always did that with new place, people, and things.

A smile formed on the young man's face as he could see the building curiosity in his daughter's eyes, that was something most people could not recognize in her unless they knew her quite well. Akihito squeezed her hand gently and let go, silently telling her to go and explore her new home. Chikako was gone in a flash.

Behind him Akihito heard a small laugh that made memories, good and bad, flash through Akihito's mind. Turning, Akihito noticed that Kirishima and Suoh had followed Asami into the penthouse. All of them had taken off their shoes and were looking at him with some form of amusement. Akihito blushed furiously and began to go on a rant that consisted of mostly swearwords. As he ranted, the boy walked into the living room and sat down in a huff, cutting off midsentence. Asami was of course surprised at his lover's halt. Five years ago Asami would have had to kiss the boy to stop him from speaking like that but now it would see that Akihito had learned some self control.

The four of them, Kirishima and Suoh rather sparsely, talked about what had happened in the last five years. Almost nothing had apparently changed for Asami and thus the older man kept asking questions about Akihito and their daughter. Aki explained things like: her favorite color is black, she loved to write, she was a straight A student in her accelerated classes, she enjoyed quite time with her laptop, she usually took naps, and the list when on and on. None of the men seemed to be tired of the things that Akihito had to say about his daughter.

Just as Asami was about to ask another question something was heard in the next room. A loud crash of glass emanated from the room that Chikako had went into earlier. Akihito's heart seemed to stop breathing. They had only been in Tokyo all of three hours and already something was terribly wrong.

**Howdy guys, Knighte:) here**

**I am so sorry about this really long wait for my update but I had had so much going on with work, we are so short staffed right now, and college that I have just lost all motivation to write until now. **

**The bear that Chi has is the one that was given to me at birth. His name is Mr. Red Bear and I wanted all of you to see Chi in a new light. **

**Just remember people that I have only just started the fic and you will slowly see the story unfold as I update so don't demand too many answers so early. Yes Chi seems much too mature for a five year old, sorry. That is just how Chi is. She is a genius with Asami's need to seem emotionless. **

**Welcome to my story of the Tiny Golden One**

**Thank all of you for reviewing my work, it means so much to me. I always look at the reviews so if you have suggestions leave them there and I will see them. I do consider all your comments and I appreciate the time and effort you put into leaving something for me. **

**REVIEW*FAVORITE*FOLLOW**

**Thank you all so much, **

**Knighte:)**

**Thank you all, **

**Knighte:)**


	3. Chapter 3

A loud crash sound flooded into the living room and sent a shiver of fear through Akihito. He thought for a moment that something horrible had happened to his baby girl. He was on his feet before Suoh even had his gun out, which is a great feat. He ran down the hallway, to the room that he had heard the crash come from. Behind him, Kirishima was trying to call him back but he could not listen to his voice, all he could hear was Chi's little breaths in the other room. He flitted through the doorway to see his daughter standing by his old desk, still strangely containing his old photos and cameras strewn all over the place, looking frightened and extremely guilty. Laying on the floor next to her was what used to be a vase that had always been on his desk, holding mostly camera stands when he didn't want to put them away, broken in a what must have been a thousand pieces. The girl standing over the source of the crash was shaking slightly and looked in Akihito's slightly panicked eyes, "I-I didn't mean to, mom. I promise." The look on Chikako's face was a forced kind of blank that told Akihito she was frightened.

The three other men walked into the room and Suoh quickly searched it, looking for any signs of forced entry. The bodyguard put away his gun and said, "Thank goodness you were not injured, Chikako-sama." She didn't look at him or answer, her and Akihito were far too busy having a staring contest to notice anyone else in the room. The five year old looked very close to tears, of which alerted Akihito. Something had to be wrong if she was ready to cry about it. He walked over slowly and dropped down to her eye level, "Its okay Chi," He said in a quiet voice, trying to help reassure his daughter, "I'm not mad, I'm just- we're all- just happy your safe." He grabbed his daughter's shoulder gently and continued, "Just don't do that again, I don't think my heart can take it."

A nod came from the girl as her eyes gravitated down, she seemed upset and shameful. Sounds filtered through Akihito's mind, the three men behind him whispering about bullet proof glass, Chi shuffling her feet on the carpet, and rain pounding on the window over the twin bed in the corner of the room. Wait a fucking minute. Akihito did a double take and stared at the window for a second. The window was black as midnight due to it being late but he could see the rain drops slowly dancing their way down the window to the sill below. Realization hit Akihito like a brick and he do nothing but pull his daughter into his arms. She was still shaking against him as he picked her up and began to rock her from side to side, like he used to when she was younger. He just stood there for a few minutes stroking her hair as they rocked gently. As he felt tears begin to fall on his shirt he grabbed the little black and red bear from the floor and carried his daughter past the three yakuza, that stared at them without shame, into the living room.

Akihito sat down on the black, leather couch and cuddled Chikako on his lap. He pressed the bear into his daughters chest and said in a soothing voice, "Here is Aka, Chi. Everything will be okay." The end of his sentence was punctuated with a loud crack of thunder outside. Chikako jumped slightly and clutched the red bear to her chest as she kept her face hidden in her mother's chest.

His hand gently patted her head as he said, "Its okay to be scared. After all your only these many old." He laughed as he held out five fingers for Chi to see when she turned her head at him. She huffed slightly as she wiped her eyes with the hand still clutched tightly to Aka, "I was three, mom. Will you please stop saying it like that?"

She layed against Akihito and sighed quietly, "sorry." She said to no one in particular. Akihito rubbed her back as he said, "Its okay my clever one, you can go to sleep." Another thunder shook the room, causing Chi to stiffen. "Go to sleep, everything will be fine in the morning. I promise." Asami said nothing as he dismissed Kirishima and souh. They both left without a sound, trusting their boss to protect his lover and daughter.

The yakuza sat down next to Akihito, the boy turned to smile at him silently before turning to put his head on his daughters. The shadows in the room grew longer as the night slowly wore on. Chikako fell asleep long ago and her mother was slowly joining her. As Akihito began to tip over Asami grabbed his shoulder to keep him from falling over. The boy was still so defenseless sometimes. He looked so cute with their daughter cradled safely in his arms. Asami truely wished he had been there, for everything. The yakuza who was known for his heartlessness and cruelty wished he had held his daughter when she was born, watched her take her first steps, heard her say her first words. He regretted ever telling Akihito he hated children because in that moment he wanted nothing more than to have helped raise the precious little girl in Akihito's arms.

Asami carefully picked Akihito up so that Chikako was cradled safely against his chest. He carried both of them into the master bedroom and placed them both on the bed softly. He did not bother to undress and instead climbed in bed with them, fully dressed. He tucked all of them in and pulled them both close so that Chikako was cuddled in between Akihito and him. He would never say it out loud but in that moment he felt whole for the first time in five years and that brought a true smile to his face as he drifted off to sleep with the two people he had come to love in his arms.

***TTGO***

The next day dawned bright and early, a little too early for Akihito and Chikako. They both were running down the street, Chi's new uniform slightly crocked, as they ran to try and make it to the five year old's new school on time. Asami had decided to enroll Chi in the local private school. He told Akihito on the phone this morning that they were expecting there bright at early at 8am. Who the hell wakes up at 8am. Also the yakuza woke the boy up to tell him that, at 7:30. They were going to be late and it was all that bastards fault. Him and Chikako ran through a red light into one coming traffic just in time to miss four on coming cars. Beeps and cussing chorused behind them as they ran through a half closed iron gates that opened to the private school. The teacher closing the gate instantly slammed the iron in place and approached the two slightly out of breath people that were late for classes.

The woman with graying hair spoke to Akihito as she said, "Excuse me, but can you tell me who the hell you are?"

Akihito stood up, clutching his chest as he tried to breath evenly, "I am Takaba Akihito and this is my daughter, Asami Chikako." He gestured to the blonde who had managed to get her breath back already and was watching the woman with very little interest. The teacher's glare lessened and surprise took over completely. Akihito continued before the older woman could continue, "It is supposed to be my daughter's first day but we got held up." He bowed deeply at the waist, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

Looking down at Akihito in shock she quickly bowed deeply as well, "I am sorry about how I spoke to you Takaba-sama." Both of them stood up as she said in a formal voice, "I would like to welcome you and your daughter to Toyo Eiwa Jogakuin. Please follow me." She turned and guided the courious child and her surprised father to the principle's office.

Papers were signed with a lot of 'Takaba-sama's' and 'Is there any way we can help you's'. Chi remained completely silent through the whole endevor and since all their attention was on Akihito and his explanation on Chi's academics she was not acknowledged. Through her eyes, she saw three adults that feared her new father.

She had never known she had, or even thought of having, a father in her life. She could see the little things that Akihito would say about how she looked and acted a lot like her father. Asami's smirk and hers were mirror images and they both thought similarly. However trust had to earned. Never once, in her mind or out, did Chikako think of Asami Ryuichi as her father. He could be an enemy for all she knew but she did notice something that had her up most of the night. Her mother was smiling most of yesterday and she knew it was because of that man. Every time he walked in the room or called him on the phone a big grin would split the photographer's face. She had not seen him smile that for anyone but her in all the five years she had been alive and it made her want to trust the only man to put it there.

"Thank you for everything, Takaba-sama. I think we can take over from here. Come with me Chikako-kun. I will show you to your class." As Chikako stood up Akihito kneeled down in front of her and gave her a hug. In her ear he whispered quietly, "Be good and call me if something goes wrong." The black haired girl just nodded deeply as her mother walked out of the principle's office and left the school grounds. Chikako did not have a problem being separated from Akihito but sometimes she wished that he did not leave her with strange people who did not even acknowledge her unless they had to.

As she passed the smiling principle to go out the door that was held open for her she simply stated, "Asami-san if you please," She turned her head slightly to smile sweetly, "We are perfect strangers, Ojo-san." She walked down the hall toward the classroom that she had heard the older lady tell Akihito.

She forced herself not to think about it and quickly pulled the heavy door open. Inside, many young eyes turned to stare at the intruder. The young man who was teaching at the front turned as well and Chikako walked straight up to him, seeing as he was in charge. The man had dark hair and black eyes and appeared to be only about as old as her mother. The sensei smiled at her and asked, "Whats your name, sweetheart?"

Extending her hand to shake his, Chikako said in her most formal voice, "Asami, Asami Chikako. I am the new transfer student. I believe you were expecting me." She had never seen a man look so suprised before, if she were able to Chi would have laughed in his face.

Sensei nodded slowly and spoke in a breathless voice, "Yes, um...feel free to sit in the seat in the back. We were just about to practice recognizing kanji."

nodding, Chikako walked to the seat and sat down in perfect posture. She felt as though if she showed any weakness that the others would attack her, not physically but children can be cruel.

The cruelty must have been national because the boys of Chikako's new class made her want to shoot them in the first few minutes. All of the kids were asked to get up and sit in the 'Good Morning' circle to tell stories. Chi was very confused and almost asked why but thought better of it. As she walked down the isle toward the circle a boy, a little bit bigger then her, stuck his foot out and tripped her.

The close quarters of all of the desks made it impossible to move and so the little Asami ended up smacking her head on the nearby desk. The resounding thud made Chikako's ears ring. Pain radiated through her head and she could do nothing but curl up and try not to cry. Voices could be heard but Chikako did not care to find out what they were saying. The ringing got worse and her vision blurred. Red filled her vision as blood dripped down into her left eye. She quickly closed her eyes and sat up, however she almost fell over when a wave of dizziness overtook her. The golden eyed one could not figure out which way was up and which way was down. She had to close both of her eyes just to keep from wanting to vomit. Hands grabbed her. She tried to push them off but she finally began to understand what they were saying, "Let me get you to the nurse, Asami-kun. I just want to help, kiddo."

As she went limp in his arms she lost all sense of direction and time. The next thing she knew she was being placed on a stiff bed in a bright room. A woman fluttered around her, trying to talk with her as Chikako just relaxed as her dizziness faded away. Time passes and before she knew it her eyes snapped open. The sun had changed to the opposing side of the sky and she felt a thick bandage covering her forehead.

Teachers were talking outside as Chikako decided that enough was enough. She was not some weak little girl that needed to be trapped in a room. She stood up slowly, after she found she could stand without being over run with dizziness, she looked in the mirror. A white bandage had taken dominance of her head, covering most of her hair and the top of her face. Trembling hands reached up and gently pulled the fabric off. It reviled a angry cut across the crown of her head. It was not bleeding anymore but appeared red and was sore to the touch. Chi grabbed a large bandied and applied that to the cut instead of the huge, audacious bandage from before. She then allowed her hair to fall in front of the bandied so that no one could see she had been hurt to begin with. She felt a huge blow to her pride that someone had to carry her to the nurse but she held her head high as she walked over to the door of the infirmary and stepped out. Her new teacher and the principle were standing there talking with the nurse who seemed very concerned about her condition.

Eyes turned to her as she came into their view. Before anyone else could talk, Chikako said in her most stubborn voice, "I want to go home."

The principle tried and tried to convince her to let the nurse look at her head again but Chikako would have nothing to do with him. She just said over and over again that she wanted to go home. After about half an hour of this argument the bell rang and all the children in the school went out of the building, got into cars and left. Chikako decided not to waste any more time arguing, she turned and disappeared into the crowd of other kids. The three adults ran after her but they could not weave through the crowd as quickly as the young girl. Chi noticed Kirishima standing next to a black BMW in front of the gates. She ran over and grabbed onto his hand to gain his full attention. She looked directly into his eyes and said in her best 'little girl' voice, "Lets go home."

After a short nod from the confused secretary, Chikako was in the back seat of the BMW while Kirishima pulled out into Tokyo traffic. The man pushed his glasses up and asked, "Did anything happen today, Miss?"

Chikako straightened her back and said in an emotionless voice, "No. Nothing special. Just another day." She rubbed her head softly and thought of how pissed her mother was going to be when she saw it and she almost couldn't wait to find out how her newly found father would react. She stared out the window as she thought of the entertainment the night would have for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Days passed and the sounds of children at play filled Chikako's ears. Now plotting back payment for all the pain the brat, Minori, had given her. Chi sat on the lawn of her new school three days after that incident. She had already planned and planned what she would do to make sure that she repaided him, for each and every pain she had endured. The wind blew her dark hair around her face as she scoped out the target. The brat stood with his friends, talking and arguing, with his short hair fluttering in the breeze. He was a bit bigger than everyone else in her class but this didn't deter her, only made her want to do it even more. Ideas had fluttered through her head for days on end after the incident. Luckily Akihito thought she had just fallen off of the swings at school and that was how she got the cut on her head. Her father, Ryuuichi did not look so convinced with her story but did not comment to her mother. The little daughter of the most powerful crime lord in Japan wanted to get revenge on her own, without her mother trying to convince her otherwise. Laying in bed, being coddled by her mother after her little head wound had been emberrissing yet made her heart warm ever so slightly with the knowledge that her mother cared for her.

"Asami-chan, its your turn at bat." The sensei held out a wooden bat to the girl that sat on the ground, lost in her own thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled seemingly innocently at him, "Thank you Sensei." She took the bat from him and skipped to home plate. Standing at the pitchers mound was none other than Minori himself. The smile never left her lips as she dug her feet in and prepared for the revenge she had seen so many times in her head. The ball was thrown underhanded to her but it was too high so Chi didn't even flinch, letting it fly to the sensei so he could call a ball. Her golden eyes kept a fiery gaze on the boy and remained ready for the perfect pitch. Then it flew her way again and she reacted. The voices around her, talking, shouting, chanting, faded into the background as she swung the bat around and made a solid connection with the ball.

Of course the pitch was only underhanded so it flew deep into left field, where the fielder was spinning in a circle and singing. However the bat flew out of Chikako's hand, with full force, flew toward the pitcher's mound and creamed Minori in the face. The boy dropped like a stone and didn't move as the bat rolled to the left of his head, a small smudge of blood on it. The sensei yelled, "Oh my god, Minori-chan." He ran over to him and tried to shake him awake. The whole class ran over in concern for their friend, all except for one. The little Asami just stood at home plate with a smirk on her face, thinking to herself, "And now we're even."

*****TTGO*****

The principle thought they both were victims. By the time anyone noticed Chikako at home plate, she had composed herself enough to sit in the dirt and rock back in forth in fake anguish. She had made sure to not hit him hard enough to cause permanent damage, just knock him out. So she was not concerned in anyway about his well being. They did however call Akihito to come and pick her up. She had been suspended from classes for the rest of the week because any kind of violence, accidental or otherwise, was forbidden on school grounds.

The blonde photographer did not pick up his phone, the school called multiple times and he did not answer. He was on a stake out downtown and had turned his phone off to ensure his cover was not blown. Chikako knew that but did not say anything about it. After deliberating with herself for a few minutes, the principle called the number listed under Chikako's father, Asami Ryuuichi-Sama. The phone rang three times before someone finally picked up,

"Kirishima, how may I help you?" The voice over the phone said formally. The principle double checked the number before saying to the man over the phone in confusion,

"I apologize, I am trying to reach Asami Ryuuichi."

The man says quickly, "I am the personal secretary to Asami-Sama. What may I do for you?" He asks again, growing slightly irritated with the woman already.

She smiles and tries again, "Its a personal matter involving his daughter and I would prefer speaking with him directly to discuss it."

Kirishima sighs and says in a forced patent voice, "I apologize, ma'am. However no one speaks to him directly unless he says otherwise or you know his personal cell number. If you could tell me what you wish for him to know, I will make sure to pass along the message to him."

She huffs greatly at him, how dare he try to make her out to be some random person and not the principle to the greatest private schools in Tokyo, "It is a private matter. I will only speak directly to Chikako's father."

There was a sharp intake of breath before Kirishima deduced why the principle herself would be calling about the little one. He nodded and closed everything on his computer, "We will be there soon to pick her up."

The man then hung up before she could respond. She was so pissed at his attitude that she slammed the phone down on the receiver and mentally cursed him to the high heavens. She sincerely hoped he was the one to come and get her, so that she could give him a piece of her mind. Chikako smirked at the woman's display of anger and just sat back. She decided to wait it out and see if she could convince her new father that she was innocent. She almost couldn't wait for the game to start.

*****TTGO*****

Kirishima put the papers he had just pulled out to go over back into the manila envelope they had come from and stood up. He knew that if they had called for Asami that Akihito had not picked up his phone. All things to do with the boss' daughter went through the brat first. He signaled to Suoh to have the photographer picked up and went to Asami's office to inform the boss of the new development.

He rapt gently on the office door and waited for the quiet call of, "Come in." before he opened the door and stepped inside the expensive office. Asami sat behind his desk, going over the financial reports that Kirishima had given him less than half an hour ago. The boss sat back in his chair and waited for Kirishima to start, "Asami-sama, the school called." Asami's eyebrows raised to his hairline and seeing no indication that he should stop, Kirishima continued, "It would appear that Chikako-sama has gotten into some trouble and the school wishes her to be picked up as soon as is possible." Golden eyes almost burned into Kirishima as Asami stood up and fixed his suit. The only words the yakuza said were, "Prepare the car."

Suoh met them outside in the BMW that Asami preferred driving when going to civilian buildings. Kirishima took the passenger seat while Suoh drove them through the streets of Tokyo, directly to the school that Chi had been going to. The gates opened for them and Suoh drove them to the entrance. Once the engine was shut off, Asami, Kirishima, and Suoh went inside the building to talk with the principle for the first time. A teacher showed them in and opened the principle door with a soft, "Asami here to see you, miss." She then gestured for them to enter. Asami stepped into the principle's office and he noticed that everything had a place and were maintained with an almost OCD precision. There was a small figure sitting in one of two seats in front of an ornate desk that housed a young woman behind it. She looked up and an almost fearful expression appeared on her face, "Asami-sama," She says in a pitched voice, "Thank you for coming on such short notice."

The yakuza walked over and sat the open seat in front of the principle. Chikako sat in the only other seat and appeared to be thinking about something. Kirishima and Suoh took up their places on Asami's flanks, "What has my daughter done?" Was all that Asami said to the woman across from him.

She looked taken a back but answered formally, "There was an altercation in physical education this afternoon that caused a student to be hospitalized and we must send Asami-kun home for the week."

Chikako sniffled slightly. All adults turned to look at the little girl. She was huddled in the overstuffed arm chair with her hair covering her face, "I d-didn't me-mean to h-hit him. Im s-sorry." She said between little hiccups. If Asami had not know his daughter better he would have thought she was crying. However he knew that when she did cry the little girl would only speak to her mother. Akihito had told him right out when Chikako had refused to answer him during one of her fits.

"Im sorry Asami-kun but I already told you, accident or not, I have to suspend you for the week." The black hair shifted in ringlets as Chi nodded at the woman's words. Asami stood up, inwardly smirking at his daughter's behavior. He knew that she would not do something unless she had a good reason but he had read all the rules of parenting Kirishima had written up. Rule #47 stated that despite it was warranted, violence had to be punished.

Picking his daughter up gently Asami turned toward the door and walked out. Kirishima bowed to the principle, "Thank you for your call. Chikako-sama will not be back until next week." The principle tried to stop them, she called out and said there was more to the story but they paid her no mind. Asami placed Chikako in the car then got in right behind her. The girl's shoulders were shaking and her head was in her hands. To the untrained eyes one would see a very upset little girl but as the car left the school grounds Asami let that thought go out the window.

He sat back and waited for Chikako to say her piece. Two minutes passed before she made a single sound, it sounded like a snake hiss. Then the damn broke and her laughter filled the car. Kirishima turned to look the histerical child, she was clutching her stomach as she giggled to the high heavens. "Oh... my god... h-his face when...kablam." She rolled onto her back and laughed even harder.

Asami finally spoke as her laughter began to dial down, "Why, Chikako?" He more of demanded than questioned. Chikako sat up and stared into her father's eyes that were mirror images of her own and said, "Revenge." He raised his eyebrow at her and she elaborated, "The bastard gave me a concussion so I just paid him back, with interest." She turned away from her father and stared out the window, still giggling slightly at her memory. Kirishima looked at the road once more.

Once they were back to Sion Asami told Kirishima that he could not allow Chikako to stay at the penthouse alone. So Chikako sat on the couch in his office, playing on her laptop. No one, not even a man who had come for a business meeting, questioned the little Asami's presence. She either typed away on her personal laptop or sketched in her little black sketch book. Never did she speak another word to her father unless asked a direct question. Even then the answer was clipped and cold. Some time after he had picked the little hellion up Asami's personal cell rang. He answered it.

"Asami"

"Asami, you bastard, where is our daughter?" Came a shout from a very angry Akihito.

The older man smirked but answered calmy, "In my office, Akihito. I picked her up when the school could not contact you." Asami paused then said in a more forced, calm voice, "Where were you Akihito?"

Aki spluttered over the phone due to his older lover's tone, "I-I...uh...W-Well. It's none of your D-Damn business, Asami." The photographer took a calming breath and said, "I will be there in a few minutes to take Chikako off your hands."

Asami turned to look at Chi, who was looking his direction as well, and came to a quick decision, "No point Akihito. When you get here the three of us will be going home for a family dinner. Our little daughter has something interesting she wishes to share with you." Chikako's eyes flashed and she looked down at her laptop once more.

The voice over the phone sounded suspicious when it said, "What do you mean interesting, Asami?"

The Yakuza's smirk grew even more pronounced as he stated, "You will find out when we get home, my kitten."

*****TTGO*****

Akihito had made something very simple, tuna fish sandwiches with cheese and crackers, and made sure to give all of them something to drink that fit the seriousness of the discussion, Asami got whiskey, Chi got cranberry juice, and Aki just popped open one of his cans of beer and they all sat down, ready to talk.

Chi ate and tried to prolong her verbal execution as long as was possible. Akihito did not say anything, he waited for his young daughter to start. Of course, Asami found the situation amusing and just watched the two with his trademark smirk. Finally after about twenty minutes of stuffy silence Chi resigned herself to her fate, "You will never guess what happened at school today, mommy." She said in her most innocent voice, with her smirk plastered on her face.

Slowly lowering his beer, Akihito looked at the girl then said in his parenting voice that he reserved for only when Chikako had done something she knew was wrong and was trying to avoid punishment, "Something that involves you being sent home from school early?" The little girl's face fell slightly before plastering on an emotionless mask.

Responding back in her innocent voice that did not match her face, "No, I was going to say that I played baseball today and hit a homerun." She added in her head that the reason it was a homerun was because she was sent home after hitting the ball but remained silent because of her mother's look. "How did you know I was sent home?"

Akihito leaned back in his chair, "Your father told me you were in his office the whole afternoon, causing trouble no doubt." Chi snorted but did not comment, he had no proof she was the one who broke into club Sion's surround system to make it blast country music for twenty minutes before someone finally figured out how to reset it. "I would never cause trouble, mum."

This time it was Akihito's turn to snort, "Right, just like the school sending you home. Now why don't you stop stalling and tell me what you did." She crossed her arms and pouted slightly, "Why do you always assume its my fault." Akihito sat forward again to look at his daughter.

Chikako looked genuinely upset that he had accused her of everything being her fault without hearing the story. He sighed and tried again, "I want to hear what happened, Chi. Just tell me the whole story and we can go from there."

Shrugging indifferently, Chikako decided that her life might as well be forfeit for what she did, "I threw a baseball bat at a boy and knocked him out." Keeping it short and to the point.

Akihito nodded and seemed to be thinking about Chi's explanation for her early dismissal from her elementary school. Chikako decided to let him think without interruption. She had already made her peace with her decision on how to pay that boy back. She knew the schools no violence policy and that she would be suspended for at least a week, if not more. Not only that, she knew that her mother would be livid and have an evil punishment that only a poor photographer could ever come up with. One time, about a year ago, Chikako had gotten into a fist fight in the middle of class and got sent home. The photographer punished her by making her wear a bunny costume to class for a whole month. It was so humiliating that Chi made a silent vow to not get into fights where people could see and report her to her mother. Since then Akihito's punishments were something the young girl attempted to avoid at all costs but she decided that punishing that guy for humiliating her her first day of school was worth anything her mother could dish out.

A small grin appeared on the blonde's face as his finger tips met, "You already know I don't condone violence, Chikako. And you also know ya gotta be punished now." Chi resisted the urge to shutter at her mother's sadistic grin. Asami had taught him that grin from the years of sadistic sexual encounters between the two, not that Aki know that Chi knew about those.

Chikako bowed her head and waited for the verdict. "You will walk home from school from now on. No one is help you, no map or cell phone allowed. Do you understand?" The young Asami frowned but did not voice her thoughts, 'that's fifty fucking blocks. This punishment sucks.' She however instead said, "Yes, sir." Then left the table and went to her room, to go memorize the quickest route from the school back the penthouse. She knew she was going to be late to dinner for a while.

*****TTGO*****

It had been a whole week, a whole week since Chikako had to walk from the school all the way back to the penthouse, in Tokyo traffic pretty much. She had gotten turned around a few times the first day but she had managed to find her way back before sundown. Today the sun was shinning, making the sidewalk glitter as Chikako crossed the street slowly.

She did not notice until the last second that a car had jumped out of no where and slammed into her. She was knocked over and hit her hip on the ground. The car had only really sideswiped her to be honest but it was enough to bruise her horribly. No one in the area seemed to care that a five year old girl was almost ran over and killed. She stood up gingerly, wiping the gravel from her hands, when she suddenly felt someone grab her shoulders.

She turned quickly and saw a man, a man that reminded her of her father. He wore a black suit and held the most horrible smirk as he said, "Finally found you little Asami-kun."

A small amount of fear spiked through Chi's mind as she noticed a few other men circled around them. She knew if these men managed to get her off the streets then she would be in big trouble. Thinking fast, Chikako slammed her foot down on his foot and kneed him as hard as she could in the groin. As he slumped to the ground Chi dove into the nearby alley way, running as fast as she could. Footsteps could be heard behind her and made her even more desperate to run even faster. The streets and alleys began to blur together and she tried to shake the men that were still trying to get a hold of her. For middle aged men in suits damn they were fast.

Chikako finally used her last ditch effort to lose them. She ran down an alley way and saw a five foot tall metal fence blocking off the alley way from another busy street. Of course Akihito taught Chikako how to escape from just about anyone so she utilized it fully. She ran at full speed toward the fence and then pushed off of the nearby wall to jump over the metal obstacle in front of her. The feeling of free fall swelled in her then stopped suddenly. She was dangling five feet off of the ground. Her school bag had caught on the top of the fence, leaving her hanging from the straps while foot steps could be heard behind her. Her desperation hit a peak and she knew she had to cut her losses if she wanted to get out of this safely.

Slipping her arms from the leather straps, the young Asami dropped to the ground and ran even faster. After a few more blocks of streets and a few more alley ways Chikako finally deemed herself safe enough to stop and catch her breath. For a few minutes she had to bend over double and just take deep breaths, she felt like her lungs were on fire.

When Chi could finally breath again she glanced around at where she ended up. It seemed like a dark, abandoned street lined with apartment complexes. Most of the buildings around her looked like they were falling apart and the whole area reminded her of a place where a little girl could get shot by accident. The place made her feel like her life was in danger, and that was saying something as she is the daughter of one of the most powerful yakuza in the world, so she was born into dangerous situations.

The sky was completely dark with only a few stars showing through thin clouds that blanketed the sky over Tokyo. She decided to sit down on the sidewalk and try to get her bearings. She could not remember where she came from in any way, she had been running so fast and desperately that she had payed no attention to where she was going. The air was quickly growing cold around her and she only had on her uniform jacket that was in no way designed for extreme temperatures.

She could feel loneliness creep into her mind. If she was home right now her mother and her would be sitting down on the couch drinking hot cocoa in front of the TV. She could hear her mom's laugh as they watched some crappy comedy that he liked. Chikako never really understood the things she watched with her mother but she did love sitting and laughing with him. Mother always made sure that Chikako had as normal life as he could give her, she had a bed time, a wake up call in the morning complete with breakfast, school, and she never could have asked for more from her mother. A single tear found its way down her cheek before she noticed a light.

She looked up in time to see a curtain shut in an apartment three stories above her. She did not think anyone would live in these run down apartments, she thought they were completely abandoned. She heard movement above her, a door shut and foot steps down metal stairs. She put her head in her lap to make herself seem smaller and keep people from knowing who she was by her face.

Twin footsteps approached her shivering form, then a man's voice broke the silence, "Hey kid are you okay?"

Chikako lifted her face to see two young adults approaching her, one male one female. The guy wore clothes almost exactly like her mother and that brought a sense of security to the cold and frightened five year old.

"Y-yes." She chattered out to appease the mans curiosity.

The woman decided to speak up too, "Oh honey, you look freezing. Why don't you come in our apartment and we can try and get ya warmed up."

Chikako flinched away from her and tried to appear frightened of the woman, because any little girl would in this situation, right? The man put his hands out in a non-threatning gesture, hoping to calm the girl, "Easy kid, its okay. Me and Kaori just wanna help ya."

Thinking for a moment, Chikako could see no other option than to accept the peoples assistance. She knew if she stayed out here all night she might just freeze to death. She did not know the way home so aimlessly wandering Tokyo with men still out there looking for her was not wise either. Her safest bet was to stay with these two until she could find her way back to her parents, in anyway possible. She reached her hand out and placed it in the man's out stretched out. Her pale hand was positively dwarfed by his and it reminded her of what her mother always told her, 'your a kid, Chikako, it's okay to ask for help.'

'just this once. Just this once I will swallow my pride." The man took her hand gently and pulled her to her feet just as gently. Kaori smiled toward the small child, "Come on, lets get you warmed up." She skipped ahead of Chikako and her silent sentenal that guided her to her short-term sanctuary.

*****TTGO*****

The man looked as his girlfriend flitted around in the kitchen, trying to get the cold little girl something warm to eat. He still could not believe that he found her lying in the gutter just outside his door practically. The clothes she wore placed her clear across the city in the high end district but he did not comment on that fact, he knew there was no way to get here there at this time of night so he saw no reason to bring it up.

The girl did not talk much, usually one word sentences. He could not tell if it was from fright or caution but he knew he should call in reinforcements on this one. Kaori and he knew very little about children so he left the room to call the only person he knew that had kids around what he guessed this girl's age was.

The phone picked up on the fifth ring, "What do you want, Kou?"

The man went right to the point, "Takato, I need your help."

*****TTGO*****

**Author's Note**

**Wow another chapter of The Tiny Golden One**

**I know this took me FOREVER to post but I have had some serious writer's block lately, I know, I know, no excuse but that's all I got. **

**Thank you all for your reviews, I really do need your input on my story to help make it better. I am an inspiring writer and thrive off of your input to help me get better. So tell me what you think and don't worry, Chikako's back story will show up soon and help explain somethings that you guys have been asking about. Patience my readers, all will come in time, I promise.**

**Anyway, just so you guys know I have a few stories going, along with college and work so updates will be slow. I am so sorry but classes and work come first unfortunately. If I could rewrite the world I would make it so that my writing came first but alas it is not to be. **

**So REVIEW! please...I beg...I need your input...please review**

**Thank you all for Reading**

**Knighte:) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my fellow Fan Fiction readers. I know my updates have been few and far between lately but life has just gotten tougher and tougher. Someone very close to me died and it made it very difficult for me to find the energy to post.**

**The cool thing is that my classes will be ending in about a week so I will have more time to write. AHH is kind of on hold while I get over writers block so if your waiting for me to update that one, sorry but it wont be for a while.**

**I have had good reviews for my last chapter, and for that I am very grateful. The reviews helped me to build up enough energy to post this. I worked very hard on this chapter, to try and meet everyone's expectations. Please continue to review and give me suggestions. If you want to ask me questions or tell me issues with my plot (I am only human after all) please do PM me and I will try to fix it.**

**This is self edited so sorry if there are any errors. PM me if they make it hard to read and I will go back and edit it again when I get a chance.**

**I do not own Finders or any of the characters other than my adorable, BA Chi and the plot with which I mess with her and everyone else. I am a very mean author when it comes to making my character's lives hell. ^_^**

**Thanks,**

**Knighte:)**

*****TTGO*****

Takato shows up long after the little girl, who would only tell them that her first name was Chi, and his girlfriend went to bed. He knocked quietly and Kou let him in. The two friends went into the living room, neither spoke for a few minutes. Almost as though neither of them were sure where to start. Kou finally said, "Thanks for comin dude. I just didn't know what to do."

Kou's childhood friend nodded and said, "So what is going on?"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Well we found a little girl outside about three hours ago. She was sitting on the sidewalk, freezing. I have no idea what to do, she wont tell us where her parents live. She wont even tell us her real name." He covered his eyes in silent frustration, "You should have seen her when we found her, her whole body was shakin' and her lips were blue."

With no judgment in his eyes, Takato asks, "Did you check her temperature before putting her to bed?" Kou nodded his head, his hands remaining in the same place. Takato grasped his shoulder gently and said in his most understanding voice, "I am sure you did all you could."

You see, after there only other friend from high school disappeared about five years ago, Kou had a tendency to panic about people. Children on the street always made the younger one think of their friend dying, cold in a gutter. Takato did not blame Kou for being sensitive to the topic but could not allow him to wallow like a child.

He grabbed his friends hands and pulled them away from his face, "I am sure Akihito is just fine. Now then, tell me about this little girl."

The two childhood friends spoke about how little they knew of this girl they had found, dirty and freezing, in the gutter. After an hour Takato called his wife and asked her if she could come over to Kou's in the morning to help them get her home. She, of course, agreed and they came up with a plan, something that Kou pointed out again was always Akihito's forte.

Akihito would go on long stake outs, but the longest he never called one of them was three months. It had been five years and so Takato assumed the worst. He watched the news every morning, waiting for the reporter to say Akihito's name with a picture of his dead body. Kou, however refused to believe he was dead and tried to always speak like he would appear any moment, and at the same time think of his death every few minutes. The two of them were fucked up from their friends disappearance. Where could that blonde punk have gone and forgot about his best friends?

*****TTGO*****

The next morning Takato woke up early, six am. The sun had not even fully broken the horizon and yet Takato could sleep no longer. He got off the couch, where he had crashed the night before, and wandered into the kitchen for some morning coffee. He stopped in his tracks when he spotted something strange. A five year old girl with black hair and golden eyes was sitting at the table, reading the morning paper. She didn't even lower the paper as she said, "I made coffee." She turned the page and kept reading.

He decided to shake it off and went to pour himself a cup of wake up juice. The girl did not even look up as he drank two cups before asking her, "Whats your name, kid?"

The newspaper is finally folded neatly, revealing a neutral face on the five year old girl, "Chi."

Takato shook his head and tried again, "I meant your whole name kid. We need to get you back to your parents." He looked deep into the glowing golden eyes that seemed to stare into his very soul. The older man could no longer hold the penetrating gaze and had to look away.

Smiling that she won the stare down, Chi responded, "I was told never to tell strangers my name. I'm not even supposed to talk to strangers." She crossed her arms and tried her best to talk like a normal kid her age would.

Looking back at the little girl in front of him, Takato tried to reason with her, "Then how are we going to get you home if we have no idea who your parents are?"

Almost like their conversation was a quick fire game show, Chi said, "You wouldn't know my mother or father. They are pretty normal."

"Again," Takato tries to reason, "How are we going to get you back to your parents? We can't let you go off alone, you could get hurt."

The girl did not look at all concerned for her own safety. Takato was about to continue but Chi interrupted him, "I know where my father works. If you can help me find some place familiar, I can find my own way to my dad's office."

A large hand grabbed the little girls hands and held them gently, "We will all go together. We can't let you get hurt or lost again." Chi resigned herself to her fate and nodded. The two of them sat in comfortable silence before Kaori and Kou both walked into the kitchen, in search of coffee to help them wake up. Chi picked the newspaper back up and continued to read it.

No one spoke for a while, the majority of them still trying to fully wake up. Kou finally said in an exhausted voice, "Thanks for makin' coffee dude." Takato shakes his head and points at Chi, who doesn't even look up at the voice. "Oh, thanks kid." The girl again doesn't turn but instead nods briefly.

Kaori smiles and goes over to talk with Chi while Kou sits next to his childhood friend to ask a question, "When is your wife showing up?"

Takato looks at his watch, "Sometime after 8, she has to send the kids off to school first." The two of them nod,

"Then we wait."

*****TTGO*****

Over on the other side of town, Akihito clutched his daughters back pack to his chest. The cloth of the simple bag was damp from trator tears that seemed to be escaping when Aki least expected it. His lover's men had found the little bag in a warehouse across town but no little girl attached to it. It was in the hands of a group of men that were trying to kidnap Chikako but apparently she had given them the slip, Aki expected nothing less of his daughter. However, this situation was so close to past experience that it made the blonde man want to sob all the time. It seemed like so long ago now but it was only a few years ago now.

When Chikako was three years old a pedophile came into their small town and kidnapped a group of children from the public park, Chikako among them. None of the parents could find them, or had any idea where to start. Akihito and Noriko and Rei's (Chi's friends) parents ran around town desperately, trying to locate their missing children. It took days but Akihito finally got a tip, a cabin out in the wilderness not to far from town had turned its power back on the day before the children were taken. He went in stupidly, by himself and without a single weapon, but he did find all of the children together in a cage. None of them were completely lucid and only two of them had any kind of clothes on, and those were only underwear. Chikako was laying in the corner, unconscious and completely naked.

Akihito picked the lock and tried to get all the children to safety before the man came back but of course that was not his luck. As he was pulling Rei out of the cage by his underarms he was hit in the back of his head. The only luck Aki had was that he was not knocked unconscious but damn did it hurt. He and the man got into a fight. The kidnapper was not a very good fighter and Akihito was able to knock him out with a two by four he found on the ground.

Once he was sure the area was safe, Akihito called the other two parents that had helped him search for the children and helped the shivering kids out of the cage. His daughter was the furthest from the door and did not appear to want to wake up. By the time the police and EMT's arrived, Akihito was panicking that Chikako would never wake up again. His daughter, in a coma at the age of 3.

Turns out she had a huge knock to the head and she refused to wake up for about ten days. The two children of the parents that were just as desperate as himself, they became great friends later, told Akihito that Chikako defended the other kids and paid the price with a hit that sent her head long into the concrete wall. Aki will never forget those days he spent in the hospital, holding his daughter's hand, and wondering if she will ever wake up.

Sitting there, holding her back pack while wondering if she will ever come home to him, made him go back to that hospital room. He remembered signing her up for gun classes and self defense classes the moment she was well enough to go. She was not happy to go until she saw her new friends, Noriko and Rei were also in the same classes. Ever since that incident, Akihito made sure those three knew how to defend themselves but he had hoped they would never be this situation again. Yet here they were.

Asami had had the would be kidnappers killed already but Chikako was no where to be found. His men had searched Tokyo top to bottom and found no sign of her. A hand grasped Akihito's shoulder gently, causing the photographer to look, blerry eyed, as his lover. The older man was silently offering something red to him, but he could not see what it was because of his unshed tears. Reaching out for the offered object, Akihito grasped something soft and very familiar.

"Aka." Was all the younger man said before burying his face into the bears fur. None of the men around them said a single word at the couples exchange. They all had noticed a change in their boss since his lover had returned. He stayed in the office overnight less often and when he did have to punish people in the underworld his executions were much quicker and easier than before. Before a week ago none of the men beside Kirishima and Suoh had even met the boss' young daughter. She had strided in with the same air of pride their boss had except she was small with a book bag on her back that labeled her as a primary school student. She had a glare that mimicked her father and had all the men standing at attention. However the girl could only giggle into her hand the whole trip to the elevator that led to the boss' office. Kirishima shook his head at the girls antics and clued everyone to go back to their duties.

All the men truly hoped the little Asami would be found, alive, and soon. The photographer would not be the same if she died and then Asami would slowly follow him in that same darkness that had threatened to consume him. Prayers were sent into the air, please let Chikako be found, safe and sound.

*****TTGO*****

Standing down town Tokyo were five figures clustered together, looking around for something that only the smallest figure could see. Kou, his girlfriend Kaori, Takato, and his wife Masa, all looked at the girl in front of her as she glanced from street to street. She looked and glanced from busy intersection to busy intersection, trying to find her father's work place. She knew that she could not bring her followers, whether they helped her or not, home to the penthouse without them wanting to meet her parents. She hoped that once she managed to get to Sion that the guards would discourage the adults from entering, maybe even give her a ride home as a bonus. Of course, the chance that her father was in his office was very low as he was supposed to go to China this morning at 5am to meet up with Fei Long. Her mother would probably be out tearing the whole city apart but once Chi got to a phone she could call him, her phone had been in her bag when she left it on the fence last night, damn it all.

She finally saw it, the coffee shop she had made note of when her father had picked her up that one time. She remembered it because it was red and yellow, a horrible color scheme if you asked her but that was hardly the point. She, of course, played the cute five year old and jumped up and down shouting, "This way! This way!" and pointing down the correct street.

Running ahead of the crowd, Chi quickly calculated the route in her head. She slowly remembered turns and landmarks from the ride there and tried her best to keep a light hearted air, because for some odd reason kids almost never get down about the big stuff, only the little stuff that didn't really matter.

A high pitched voice shouted, "Wait up, kid. We need to stick together so we don't get lost."

Turning back to the group of people behind her, Chi went back and grabbed Kaori's hand. Last night she had been so kind, even making hot chocolate when Chi said that was what she wanted to drink. All of them reminded the little girl of her mother, they had a very warm disposition that made Chi want to smile all the time. Of course with Akihito his cheeky smile was almost always cheeky. Despite all of them being a little debilitating in her trek home, she liked being around them just that much longer.

Making sure to smile, Chi said, "okay, Kaori-san."

The rest of the walk to Club Sion was uneventful, much to the little Asami's relief. The last thing she wanted to have to do was explain why men in suits were chasing them. Kou stared at the building for a moment before asking, "Your sure this is the right place, kid?"

Chi nodded vigeriously, seeing the doors for herself almost had her feeling her mother's arms already.

"There are normally men guarding the doors, but this is the place alright." She said when all of them looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to tell them she meant one of the two office buildings on either side of the exclusive club they now stood in front of. Leading the way, Chi walked up the steps to the doors of Club Sion with a spring in her step. She pushed the doors open and felt air conditioning hit her in the face. Takato was the next one to jump in, "Should we just be walking in?"

Chikako decided to not answer this time, and instead looked around the building for someone. The front room, filled with tables, couches and a bar, was completely empty. The only thing that show any sign of life was a light in the back room, through the red door that only employees or business partners of the great Asami could go through. The door was currently ajar with a light shining into the din. Chi pulled on Kaori's hand and said in a whisper, "This way. Someones over there."

The adults were apprehensive behind her, "The place looks closed, Chi."

Snorting at the mere thought of this place being completely empty, Chi cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted for the only person she was sure would be in the building today, "KIRISHIMA!"

Quick footsteps could be heard through the small crack in the doorway before a blonde hellian burst through, holding a teddy bear of all things. Akihito looked at his daughter for a second before running over and crushing the girl against his chest all the while repeating her name over and over again like a broken record. Chi smiled at being in her mother's arms again and patted the blonde's head, telling him she was perfectly fine.

Suddenly, a voice behind them interrupted their heartfelt reunion, "Aki?" Came the hesitant question. Akihito looked up and saw the people who had brought his daughter home, and apparently they knew one another.

"Kou...Takato?"

"W-Where have you been?" Was all that Takato could say after a moment of staring.

No one spoke a word until Chi's dad stepped into the room, "I believe there is much to discuss."


End file.
